Inside lays the truth
by Pokemichit
Summary: <html><head></head>Mikan and Natsume have have known each other for several years. Natsume has changed but what will happen?</html>
1. Frenemies

Frenemies Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice This is my first fanfiction. Please write reviews!  
>Welcome to Gakuen Alice, home and school of kids with an extra ability called "alices". That is the basic stuff.<br>MxN, RxH WARNING: Some characters are added and are not in the real Gakuen Alice please tell me if i make mistakes.

"Natsume!" Ruka Pyon screamed.  
>It was the start of February. Every girl was eager since it was the "love" month. people with a crush would use this as a chance.<br>Ruka was nervous. He knew most of the girls, especially Sumire would approach to him.  
>Natsume sighed as if it was a normal day. He had a plan to make a fire if any girl started to stalk him.<br>Well, during the past few months, Natsume changed a slight little. He got nicer and stronger. People started to wonder if Natsume liked anyone. Of course, it might not be true but hey, people are curious.  
>Mikan was rushing to class, grabbing on to Natsume and Ruka. "Come on! We need to hurry!" They went to the middle school section and sat in their seats. Natsume pulled Mikan's bow down. Her hair was messed up making her shriek.<br>"Next time, don't drag me... polka dots." Natsume muttered "Hey!" Mikan growled "I bet yours could be worse! You emo baka!" Natsume really wanted to burn her but he just smiled as if nothing happened, And kicked her in the knee seriously hard.  
>"You are such an idiot, strawberry panties."<br>Mikan was ticked like a timing bomb. Tick, tick, tick. She was about to explode until the teacher's voice scratched into her ear.  
>"What is the answer, MIKAN?" Jinno sensei snarled.<br>Mikan was a lot smarter than she used to be so she answered correctly, without fear.  
>Natsume smiled. She smirked when suddenly, BAKAN BAKAN! "Oww... what was that for Hotaru?" Mikan had puppy eyes "That's just my way to say... Good job.." Hotaru muttered Ruka was looking at Hotaru.<br>(Is it just me or is she nicer, prettier, and... better) he thought. He had talked to Hotaru for a while. She was nice, and he got lots of Bakan shots. Yet still, he liked Mikan.  
>Soon it was the end of class. "Bye bye, emo baka." Mikan smirked at Natsume. He just smiled. Hotaru was a smart and was noticing something. " Does Natsume like Mikan?" she whispered. And so, Hotaru went, for some yen and love mystery!<p>

Soon class was over. People made cards and chocolate for there lovers.  
>Ruka made a plan to get the Mikan he liked. He glared at Natsume, even though he was his best friend. (I still want Mikan.) he thought.<br>He was gonna ask Mikan before the day of valentines day and if she accepts, he will give flowers to Mikan right on Valentines day and some chocolates.  
>"What ya thinkin', Ruu-chan" Hotaru teased. Ruka jumped up, all blushing.<br>"Hey! it's none of your business! Go bother someone else!" "Why should I?"  
>She took her Bakan gun and shot him in the head and noticed the love letter that said "Mikan"<br>Ruka quickly swiped it up and blushed so hard. He had the color of a ripe pomegranate with all sorts of shades of red and pink.  
>She just smirked, and went to go make an upgrade of the Bakan gun.<br>(Natsume and Ruka are fighting for Mikan 3) she wondered.

Ruka's Thoughts

WTF she found out I like Mikan!  
>what now! she is so evil. But the ranking. n again, her skin is so clean and she has beautiful eyes with a special star. she- Wait! Why am I thinking of Hotaru?<br>SHE IS IN MY MIND?  
>GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!<p>

Natsume's Thoughts Hm... Well valentine's day is coming up. Gotta run away then. Wonder what chocolate I'll get.  
>I hope the gay teacher (Narumi) doesn't make us do any "lovey-dovey" Assignment.<br>Anyways, I wonder if Mikan is alright... She was ticked off when I kicked her. And then again she was just helping me get to class. Still, she's such a freaking BAKA. No wonder the bakan gun aims so well at her...

Well that is the first chapter. I'm gonna update soon... If I'm not too busy...


	2. Narumi's idea and an unexpected scene

Narumi's idea and an unexpected scene.

PLEASE READ: Trying... to... finish... manga... I'll watch... the anime... soon...

Tell me... reviews... and... give... ideas.. to... me...

Ok I'm better now. I'm bad at stories apparently...

* * *

><p>"Hmmmmmmmmmm... wonder what to do for a homework assignment." Narumi mumbled. He brushed his hair some more and wanted some love ideas. He looked out the window and saw Mikan and Natsume talking to each other. Suddenly he saw that Natsume through his manga book at Mikan's face.<p>

In the past, (its in the manga) he remembered when he was hugging Mikan when suddenly, Natsume kicked him in the back, or head.

"Perfect." Narumi chuckled.

"I know just the right assignment. 3"

Class time

Ring! All the kids rushed to class. Hotaru shot the bakan gun at Mikan.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Mikan cried.

"Hurry up! Stop waiting for Natsume and Ruka." Hotaru glared.

"When they got in to class, Narumi was wearing pink clothes with red ribbons for his hair, shirt, and belt! He waited for Natsume and of course, he was late.

"Oh Natsume! You're late?" Narumi asked.

" Whatever. And stop being a girly man, it's an eyesore." Narumi's expression was priceless. But it didn't matter, 'coz all Narumi was thinking was the homework and he had to tell them.

"Wow.. what cruelty... T.T but either way, your assignment is due on valentines day."

"What is it..." Natsume mumbled.

"Glad you asked Natsume! You have to, no matter WHAT, make some valentine for someone. Of course HOTARU, you cannot give it to your brother. It's no fun that way, isn't it?" He pointed to the list of suggestions.

Suggestions

-candy

-card

-flowers

-dolls

-your choice

"Now, you have to give to only ONE special person and you can't give it to teachers." He hummed a love tune and walked away since class was over and it was free time

Suddenly, Mikan was blushing like crazy.

(What the heck is this? Why am I thinking of Natsume?)

Koko said ALL of Mikan's thoughts aloud. Mikan sobbed. Good thing that the only people left in the class was Mikan, Natsume, $Hotaru$, and Ruka.

Natsume liked her, especially on one day when Mikan had a smile so cute and told Natsume "Thanks for the happiness". He just sighed.

"Ugly, you should stop thinking if you don't like people reading your minds. Anyways, use that thinking for useful stuff like schoolwork other than stupid stuff." He murmured.

Mikan glared at him.

As Natsume left the class, he was thinking about Mikan.

(I'll tell her I love her today.) (remember, Natsume is nicer and changed so he sounds a little different) Just when he reached the corner of the hallway, he heard Mikan's cheery voice. He smiled but bumped into a girl that made it look like they had kissed. Mikan ran up and saw it and didn't know it was an accident.

Natsume was shocked

"No, it's not what you think!" Mikan started crying. She ran to her dorm and sobbed. She didn't think Natsume would like anyone.

Mikan's thought

Why did he do that? Does he like that girl? Why am I feeling this way. It's too much! I don't understand, the pain, IT HURTS!

Maybe he's gonna give that girl some valentine... WAIT, why do I care? Its not like he is anything good.

Meanwhile at the hall...

"II-I-I'm so sorry." The girl trembled. Natsume's face kind of scared her. He luckily didn't do anything cruel but sighed. She had 2 black and long pigtails like Mikan. Her eyes had the color of an unusual emerald green. She wore Circle glasses that are the color of white and wore baggy clothing

"I-I'm a new girl, named Akina. Going to the same class as... y-yy-you..."

"I'm Natsume." He groaned. "Sorry but I need to go do something." His crimson eyes started to close as he ran to Mikan's dorm.

"Mikan! Open up!" Natsume screamed. Nothing. Mikan jumped out from the window and to the Sakura tree. What's gonna happen?

* * *

><p>Its kind of bad so...<p>

oh well...

Well, I'll update faster. I'll try to do it every day!


	3. Avoidance

Avoidance

Thank you Heather mocking! You are my 1st helper.

First person who added me in fav is tangerinemochimaiden!

* * *

><p>|0 . 0| Meow!<p>

"Natsume you JERK" Mikan yelled at the Sakura tree, tears falling out.

"But why do I care? I just don't get it-"

"Mikan, you care because you like him." Hotaru said, approaching out of NO WHERE! Hotaru was kind of magical, she knew and saw everything with her high tech gadgets.

"Now Mikan, tell me what the "jerk", do to make you cry." Hotaru commanded. Mikan started to stop crying, blew her nose.

"I-II- saw him k-k-kiss another GIRL!" now, Mikan was bawling and crying, and moping (scary).

"Hmm..." Hotaru continued, "is he REALLY the guy who would just kiss someone?" That made Mikan quiet

" Oh and also, if you liked him so much, why not tell him?"

"NO! I'm not gonna tell him! He can have the other girl instead." Mikan was furious "I don't need anyone to reject me! He hates me and is mean!"

"Um.. Mikan... thats not what I think is right-"

"No, Hotaru, no." Mikan stammered away.

Later at class time...

Narumi told everyone to work on the assignment. Then, he suddenly widened his eyes and ran. He came back with three girls.

"Hello class! There are 3 new students." Narumi hummed

" I-I-I'm Akina, I have the alice of mind r-r-reading." (girl earlier who bumped into Natsume) She is also shy.

"I'm Hinata. I have an alice of making objects move by mind." she has long curly brown hair and blue eyes like the sky. She liked to wear pants and was smart. (they are all smart) She was also unemotional

"I HATSU! I can make stuff disappear and myself!" This girl and short black hair and was very colorful. She was nice and hyper.

"Ok! You guys can sit in the new seats w"e got yesterday!" Narumi hummed. Mikan was very mad and jealous to see Akina. Akina and Natsume knew but just said nothing because Mikan would not listen to Natsume. Koko and Akina both read each other's mind and laughed. Then Akina read Natsume's and Mikan's mind and wanted to change stuff back to normal.

" Ok I'll explain to the 3 new people and you guys do the assignment... again."

Ruka was gonna make something for Mikan but Hotaru looked like she was gonna get nothing. So he made her something instead. Mikan forgot to make something because she was too mad. She just sat there sniffling and looking at Akina. She wouldn't do anything to Akina (Mikan's too kind for that) so she talked to her for a little but Akina read Mikan's mind. Not only that but there was only one week and a 1/2 from valentines day.

and Mikan was granted a one week prize to the outside. So, at 6, Mikan hugged Hotaru, said goodbye to people, ignored Natsume, and left.

Natsume's thoughts

I'm so pissed! I need to make the best gift for Mikan! Maybe 2! UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!

Suddenly, Akina knocked.

"Who is it?"

"A-Akina... "

"Come in." Akina trembled in. But she stayed calm.

"I know you like her." Akina said

"What are talking about?" He asked back, concerned

"I'm talking about Mikan. But now she ignores you cause of me. I'm gonna help you get her. She likes you." Natsume's eyes widened.

"She what?"

"She likes you."

"Ok... But I don't need your help." Natsume stammered.

"You already made my life worse!"

"C'mon! You know I'm sorry! I just want to help." Natsume knew she wouldn't stop till he agreed.

"Fine. Now what do you propose?"

"Alice stone, flowers, chocolate."

"You know about the alice stones in one hour?"

"yes."

They talked and talked to get Mikan and soon Akina left.

"AKI AKI! What were you doing?" Hatsu asked cheerfully.

"Yeah, what WERE you doing." Hinata questioned, observing Akina with no emotion. She popped her can of soda open and drank it.

"I-I was just chatting..." Akina didn't let her friends know. She got a bottle of fresh water and started to drink it.

"What did you talk about!" Hatsu wondered. drank some apple juice.

"Oh, stuff about homework..." she mumbled

"Well, bye!" Akina ran out before Hinata and Hatsu could stop her.

What is Natsume going to do?

* * *

><p>Yeah... horrible chapter... I suck TT-TT<p>

Uh... there are 3 characters that are NOT in the manga. Akina Hatsu and Hinata... basically.

well. That was fun... NOT!

Sorry but I'm trying to update every hour but its too hard! i need rest. I can only update every day or two...

Don't hate me. I'm trying to get get used to this favorates and stroy making and such stuff...


	4. HAH and others

H.A.H. hah hah and others.

Yay! Almost the valentine chapter! Not yet though...

How Akina met Hinata and Hatsu (Hinata and Hatsu are sisters that look nothing alike) (age 8-10)

"Mom, I'm gonna go play at the forest!" Akina yelled. She scrambled on her clothes and springed out of her house. She had a net, a safari hat, a bag filled with notebooks, books, magnifying glass, and binoculars, and she wore her adventure jacket. She was going off to observe animals. While she was on the trip, she saw a snake that was about to bite her until an invisible ray or magic had picked the snake and threw it away.

"Baka. You shouldn't mess with snakes. You're lucky it was just a harmless one." A girl with brunette hair approached.

"What happened?" Another one appeared out of dust. She had short black hair.

"H-h-how did you d-do those things?" Akina stuttered

"Uh oh... ok fine we'll tell you... we have a power called alices. We moved here to get away from other places." Akina was fascinated by this, alice thing. She wanted one as well.

"Do I have one?" Akina asked

"Let's go find out!" Hatsu cheered and grabbed on to Akina's hand. Akina never had a friend. She felt... happy.

"Well, lets try to open it up somehow..." Hinata murmured.

"What are your names?" They answered after Akina asked

"Also, how did you get your alice?"

"I got mine figured out when I was so hungry I couldn't get a cookie on the table in the cafe. Unfortunately there were people at the Gakuen alice school who saw it..." Hinata muttered

"And mine was on that day too because I got so scared i hugged on Hin chan and turned invisible." Hatsu added.

This had really interested Akina so badly.

"Lets go look now!" Hatsu cried along with Akina.

They went to scare her or make her think hard till suddenly,

"What's that voice? I thought so hard that I am hearing stuff...?" Akina joked.

"Oh and Hinata, I didn't know you were 8. I am too." Akina replied

"How did you know?"

"A voice told me"

" AH HA! You have a mind reading alice don't you?" Hatsu cheered. Her bangs were swifting side to side.

"Well I don't know for sure..." Akina blushed

"Well, looks like it... here I'll think of something and you tell me what it is." Hinata tested

"You are thinking of lemons."

"yes."

"We did it!" Hatsu said ans they had a friendship bond.

Fruits

Mikan- oranges

Natsume- Dark cherry

Hotaru- calm food... banana?

Ruka- grape?

Akina- pear

Hinata- Lemons? (she can be a sour puss)

Hatsu- Apples

H.A.H. pairings

Akina+ a new character named Daisuke who is strong, courageous, smart as well, and nice.

Hinata+ Inchou

Hatsu+ A new character whose name is Aito. Affectionate, nice, etc.

(the boy characters might not be in the story)

This was a rushing and short chapter. Gomen!


	5. Ruka's Moment

Ruka's moment

tell me if you want to update faster!

I am tired though so I will try.

help me and tell me my mistakes

should I make another story?

Ruka put on his headphones. He cranked up the volume and randomly picked a song and played it.

*The moment I met you, you hate me, you tried to blackmail me, you laughed at me.

But inside the dark black spray paint on your heart, is a fragile one needing love.

I have a new unknown feeling in my soul, when I see you, I quake.

My feeling that just came only appears when your around.

Every time I see you, my heart controls my brain.

What will I do when I see you ever again like this?

I guess there is no choice but to-*

The MP3 ran out of battery

"What was? No choice but to what?" Ruka urgently quivered.

"Why does that song remind me of someone so much?" Hotaru was listening to Ruka's mumbling (Who IS he thinking of?) Hotaru was thinking even more (Is it Mikan? No way? Who? Might as well wait.)

"Oh, I know who this song was mentioning about..." Ruka started

"It's-" Something startled Ruka. Hotaru fell and scurried away, leaving barely a glance of Hotaru.

"I could have sworn the person in this song and the one I like- or hate, was here." Ruka nervously said...

...

No school today

Ruka went to his room, his forever living rose he stoled from Misaki's garden was on the windowsill. It was never gonna die EVER unless you put in bad chemicals. He fell slowly asleep from thinking about the gift.

...

the dream

"Natsume, since I want you to have Mikan, do you think I will like someone else in Gakuen Alice?" Ruka asked,

"Stupid, why are you thinking like that? Love comes naturally!" Natsume yelled

"Besides, Baka? We aren't gonna go there."

...

Ruka woke up. He wanted to know his future. Who will he like? If he could see the future, he would be glad.

He looked outside and saw Hotaru, Sumire, Akina, Hinata, and Hatsu talking about Mikan and what to do when she comes back. They all chatted.

"Maybe it might be best if I wait though as well." Ruka smiled.

His Mp3 finished charging.

"Great! I can listen to the last bit!"

*The moment I met you, you hate me, you tried to blackmail me, you laughed at me.

But inside the dark black spray paint on your heart, is a fragile one needing love.

I have a new unknown feeling in my soul, when I see you, I quake.

My feeling that just came only appears when your around.

Every time I see you, my heart controls my brain.

What will I do when I see you ever again like this?

I guess there is no choice but to wait and love you when you love me.*

"Maybe it might be best if I wait though as well." Ruka smiled.

...

Well, that was short!

sorry but I need to rest and all. You need to tell me if you want me to update faster!


	6. Natsume's and Hotaru's day

Natsume's plan and Hotaru's day

I rushed on this. I'm sorry for the slow update... Computer crash and I'm too busy...

...

Natsume's POV

I feel bad... and wrong for my mistake... even though I didn't really... but she won't listen! But I like her. I need her.

Suddenly, I can sense Hotaru glaring at me

"What's with that look?" I snapped. Hotaru just coldly left and said

"Get something good for her. Stop giving her crap." WTF? Sometimes I hate Hotaru and quick replies that make no freaking sense.

I am kind of sad... I never really had love for a girl. I never knew what "love" was... I am so confused. I walked to Hotaru's dorm.

"Hotaru," I whispered. The black hair girl opened the door to let me in.

"Yes Natsume?" she smirked, chewing on a pocky stick.

"Why are you eating a pocky stick?" I mumbled.

"I like pocky sticks... Seriously, why are you here?" Hotaru said, loading her bakan gun.

"I wanted to ask you about... love..." I whispered Hotaru stopped munching and raised an eyebrow. She smirked

"Natsume? Is that really you? You seem such a softie! I mean, sure you got nicer but this? HAHAHAHA!"

"I'm serious." Hotaru stopped and got serious.

"Fine. Who do you like?" Hotaru asked

"Tsk. Like I would tell you." I smirked.

"Oh well.. Real Natsume is back... Anyways I bet the girl you like is *Mikan*! 3" Hotaru smirked.

"Just tell me how to get a girl!"

"Wow... first time you had a request like that... You know, you can't buy love, you are a piece of 're not gonna get Mikan by being all "cool and dark"." Hotaru said...

"Hey, who even said this was Mikan?"

"It's already too obvious." Hotaru slyly chuckled.

"Anyways, find out more about her and use that for her gift." Hotaru said

"Gift?"

"Oh come on! No wonder Mikan hates you. What type of boy doesn't know that? I knew you were crap. Get her a "gift" for valentines! DUH!" Hotaru snapped loudly

"How will I get to know her when number 1, she won't talk to me and 2, she left to see her grandpa." Natsume yelled. Hotaru took her gun and shot me

"Shut up. You are too loud. Anyways, just try to remember stuff about her... unless you're that crappy." Hotaru said as she kicked me out of her room.

Normal POV

Natsume ran to his room and wrote all the things about Mikan. He was getting ready.

...

Sorry for a short chapter


	7. Mikan's black out

Mikan's black out

I have a person who has helped so much, she is my main helper... Give it up for... *drumroll* TANGERINEMOCHIMAIDEN! *gives award*

...

"Mikan. Why are you back so early." Hotaru mumbled. the raven haired girl had longer hair, to the first half of her neck. The robot, was cutting it. (robot number 121 called hair cutter. can cut any hair as long as it reads your mind of how it would look like.)

"Eh? Hotaru! HOTARU!" Mikan bawled. Hotaru shot her with the bakan gun

"Your still such a cry baby." Hotaru said, wiping of the hair when the robot finished. " You can have ONE hug." Hotaru whispered.

"YAY!" Mikan shouted.

"Now where's the present?" Hotaru said. Mikan sweat dropped and ran to her bags.

"One of the most popular cookies for Hotaru, a box of candy taro for Inchou, and more!" Mikan yelled.

Everyone crowded over to Mikan while Natsume sat near the window. Mikan saw Natsume, eye to eye. She looked away, blushing and then calmed down, this time, glaring at Natsume... EVILY! At the end of the present giving, Mikan sighed, slouching on a chair, alone in a classroom.

"Where's my gift?" Natsume said in a sarcastic way. Mikan fell down from her seat and growled.

"Get away!" Mikan snapped

"Listen! I need to-" He was cut off. She was starting to run when Natsume grabbed her and kissed her. Mikan kicked him hard, blushing madly and ran out. Natsume had been heartbroken... for the first time EVER. Mikan cried, running to Hotaru's room when suddenly she felt... tired... dizzy... (Can't go any...longer...) Mikan slowed down and fell.

An hour later

(Where... am I?) Mikan thought. She was blurred, not being able to see... She saw a black haired girl... wait... that WAS AKINA! Mikan jumped up, a little confused.

"Why am I-I-I here?" Mikan

"Goodness your a-a-awake! I thought you were gonna d-d-die!" Akina hurried to her table and got a big glass of medicine water

"The nurse said to give you this, oh! I forgot to give you the pills as well!" Akina rushed through her cabinet, throwing containers everywhere. One container shot out right next to Mikan's head.

Mikan dazed off, not being able to take her eyes off of Akina. (that was... random) Mikan thought. The brown shady covers of Akina's bed made her drowsy, as if she was in a chocolate bowl. The glass she held was 2 in. in diameter at the bottom, getting bigger at the top to 3 in. in diameter. The glass had light blue, orange, and white square designs all over. Akina came back to Mikan with a pear, medicine, and jellybeans.

"U-uh, thanks." Mikan said (No wonder Natsume likes her, she's so nice.) Mikan thought.

"Am I supposed to have these jelly beans?" Mikan teased

"Well, the nurse said it was OKAY to have a treat. I have assorted, orange, strawberry, and any other flavor you want! My favorite is pear." Akina said. There was a closet with a bag of jelly beans.

"I'll take orange and strawber-" Mikan frozed. She knew strawberry was Natsume's favorite.

"Just orange and some pear." Mikan redid.

"Okay! Then if you want, you can get to know more about my friends!" Akina cheered shyly. When she got the candy, she got Mikan out to meet Hatsu. Hatsu's room had a bright green ceiling, sky blue on one wall, orange on another, light purple on the 3rd, and red on the last. She had a wood floor and a fuzzy carpet that looked like an apple! ( author notes: When I talk about Hatsu, she makes me cheer up and make exclamation points!)

"HELLO! Hi Akina! Hi Mikan!" Akina jumped out to hug both of them.

"You know my n-n-name?" Mikan asked, stuttering because she is tired and weak (and a little nervous).

"Of course I do! Oh and Mikan! Your nails are so pretty with the citrus fruit designs!" Hatsu giggled. Here is the pic for nails: .com/images/blogs_nailsmag_

"Thanks..." Mikan said, feeling enlightened.

"Oh you must go in! Come on!" Hatsu cheered. She had a the same closet as Akina except for the fact that Hatsu's was bigger and had sweets, candy, chocolate, cookies, mochi, apples, and others! (don't worry, they have a closet with healthy real food too). Hatsu had lots of stuffed animals.. Akina also had a bird friend at her window, hiding from teachers etc. The bird was bright blue. They talked for a while and then went to Hinatat's dorm next.

"Knockity knock!" Hatsu hollered. Hinata kicked the door open.

"I'm busy. Leave me alone." Hinata slammed the door, causing it to hit Hatsu in the head.

"Well, that was fun... um Hatsu and Akina? I'll be leaving please." Before they could reply, Mikan dashed out, Huffing and puffing to her 2 star room, all orangy and limey and lemony.

At the empty classroom

Natsume just kept on sitting there, on the floor. Suddenly, Ruka appeared.

"Yo." Ruka whispered.

"Since when did you start saying yo?" Natsume glared.

"I don't know. Why are you here." Ruka mumbled. Natsume hid his head into his knees, sighing as time went by.

"I'm an idiot." Natsume said, checking the time. Ruka stared at him.

"Yes you are." Ruka softly said.

"But it doesn't mean I'm gonna leave you here." Ruka said, dragging Natsume up.

"Come on Natsume, you want her, right?" Natsume's eyes lit up

"Who is HER?" Natsume snarled

"Mikan. Now listen, do you want her or NOT." Ruka snapped. Natsume stopped.

Hesitantly, he said "Yes."

"Good. Just do one thing that will help you get her. Don't give up."

"Don't give me that little kid crap." Natsume smirked. With him now happy and energized, he left.

It was now the day before valentines, when we give stuff and all. Mikan and Natsume went to the sakura tree when suddenly they saw each other.

It begins

...

ok I made the ending sound all actiony I know... blegh... oh well


	8. author note

**Author's Note MUST READ**

Hi, I felt like using bold for fun...

Anyways, I need to tell you guys something.

*text* is the narrator/author (me)

(text) Is what they are thinking

and yeah... I am waiting for Tangerinemochimaiden BEFORE I can start the next chappie.

Uh... I would like more people please. I feel like no one wants to see my stories.

If Tangerinemochimaiden doesn't reply in... 2 days, I will make the story,Ok?

good.

anyways, I have another story called..."Red and Hazel: Invisible wall. 1

It is a one chap or 1 shot.

Bye!

!

!

!

!

!


	9. Valentines day

Valentines day...

Hi! Sorry for late update. Oh well, I got it *eats an icebreaker* Well, guess I should enjoy this fanfiction until it is finished. T.T it is almost done! I am so sad and happy. My story is growing up so fast!

...

"What do you want?" Mikan impatiently asked, tapping her foot on the ground. Natsume was shocked by her... different character. She used a different bag to carry her items, her hair was down, and she had on make up. (She's so pretty) Natsume thought, being mesmerized for a second, then awoke.

"What gift are you giving for the assignment and who are you gonna give it." Natsume asked, in a firm voice.

""W-w-why do you need to know?" Mikan forgot all about it. She was planning to give it to Natsume but that would be awkward.

"Let me guess, Ruka? Tsubasa? Me?" Natsume said. He smirked and suddenly froze, (this isn't gonna get her back! I'm so stupid!)

"Natsume, get away from me and stop being a jerk." Mikan quivered. She cried, running out.

"No Mikan wait! I... love you." He said it in a low voice. (Crap, why is it so hard to say it?)

Meanwhile with Ruka...

Ruka took the forever living rose and placed it in a pink pot. He put about 1,000,000,000 yen in a bag * a LOT of work to get that much yen* and took a card. He wrote down:

I really just thought of you as a friend but now, I love you.

Dang it! Ruka's feelings took over him and wrote "I Love you". Even worse is that it is in pen! He cossed it several times and wrote: Let's keep on being friends.

Ruka sneaked to Hotaru's locker. He put it in and Hotaru's spy cam recorded the scene. Ruka saw a panda toy in her locker. *spy cam is INSIDE the locker and is panda designed*

The next day *valentines day*...

~GREETINGS HOTARU!~ The machine cheerfully said. It took out the stuff in her locker and gave it to her.

"Hmm.. what's this?" Hotaru said, looking at a bag while holding the plant. Her eyes flashed when she saw all the money.

"Hmm... What's with the card?" She looked at it.

I really just thought of you as a friend but now, ##########

Let's keep on being friends.

Hotaru used a robot to see the crossed word.

"Oh, so somebody loves me..." Hotaru said. She went to her spy cam and saw exactly who it was. She was surprised to see that it was Ruka and she swallowed her breath. (Well, it is kind of surprising.)

"I guess I kinda think he's ok." Hotaru thought, suddenly changing. She ACTUALLY blushed for a second and then came back to normal *omg she blushed*. Hotaru ran out of her room and jumped out to the locker area, skidding the rubber bottom of her shoes off a littleas she saw Ruka.

"H-hotaru!" He started, shaking slightly. Ever since he wrote the card, he couldn't bare to see her anymore...

"Why are you here?" Ruka was ducking his face in his locker.

"I was just wondering if you know who gave me THIS. Could it possibly be you?" She said while holding up the bag and vase.

"O-o-of course not! Why would I give it to you?" Hotaru knew he was lying so she had an idea.

"If it wasn't you, than can you help me find who it is?" Hotaru asked in a polite, sweet, angel like way that made Ruka blush. Hotaru went to her normal "I hate you" voice and told him to hurry up and follow her to a lab.

...

At the lab

"Pay me 100¥ for the small cube of candy, 200¥ for a small bag of chips *smaller than your average snack bag ones&, 300¥ for a bigger bag, and 1000¥ for some small box of howalon." Hotaru said as she showed the snack machine, there was actually even more items but Hotaru told the basics.

"Howalon at the store is one 900¥..." Ruka said, with lines dashing down her forehead. -.-'''

"I like extra ¥." Hotaru added. Ruka bought this bottle of lemonade and got going with her. She walked to the observing part of the room and stopped.

"Why can't I find this person who gave me this?" Hotaru mumbled *on purpose* She sighed and walked to the hall.

"You. Ruka. Go find out who it is." She commanded as she went to the bathroom.. Ruka was wondering about this mysterious toy panda he saw earlier and clicked on a button. There he saw everything he did with the locker.

"What is going on-"

"You tell me, Ruka." Hotaru said as she was standing next to the door. Her arms were crossed and her purple cotton jacket's hood had hang on her shoulder.

"Hotaru... Um... I got this gift for you because I thought that no one else got a gift for you!" Ruka answered.

"Oh really. You do know that I have about 50-100 gifts from my ahem.. "fan people", right?" She smirked.

"Besides, even if you send me a note that says I love you, what if I had told you I was taken?" She snapped. Ruka was speechless... He lowered his head a little.

"Well, if you are, then I guess I'll go." Ruka mumbled.

"Stop don't! I was just asking a "what if"!" Hotaru jumped to get Ruka and almost fell when suddenly she tripped on a piece of paper. Ruka caught her and hugged her tight.

"Why don't you act like this at class?" Ruka teased. Hotaru got to her senses and took her bakan gun. BAKAN! BAKAN! To Ruka's head. She then kissed him on the cheek and said. "I am now done with my assignment project from Narumi."

Valentines party...

Bang! Bang! Everyone stared at Narumi and Misaki. They had to attend the party.

"Ok everyone. It is time for the "love dance". Everyone HAS TO PARTICIPATE." Narumi said.

"Idiot. You are a big idiot." Misaki snapped.

"Hey, I just wanted to see who will be with who. Besides, its not like the teachers will dance." The dance was about to start and Natsume and Mikan had no one... well for Natsume, it was no one he wanted to dance with.

"NATSUME KYAAA! Dance with me 3" Sumire squealed. Natsume went out to the Sakura tree and saw Mikan. (Is she... crying?) Natsume thought. He ran to her and looked in her eyes. The eyes were gentle.

"Natsume get away from me!" She cried.

"You don't need me and you like... l-like... AKINA!" She burst out crying until she felt warm hands touch her arms.

"Get away I said!" Mikan yelled, pushing him with such force.

"You don't love me even though I do. You never told me that and you hurt me." Natsume frozed. He just realized everything. Natsume walked up to her until they were 2 ft away.

"Mikan. I am a wrong person. I don't belong to be with you and I was wrong." Natsume tried to continue while his voice got hoarse. He was sacrificing these words that he has never done just for a girl.

"I don't show feeling but..." Natsume paused... (should I do it? What if she leaves me? It's too risky.)

"I don't hate you... I like you... I love you." He blushed *amazing! he is blushing omg!* Mikan fell down and sat up.

"Natsume..." She ran up to him hugging him. "I do too." She cried.

Suddenly, Hotaru, Ruka, Tsubasa, and Misaki appeared.

"What happened?" Ruka asked.

"Sigh... Mikan got scared of a bush that was shaking and cried." Natsume said.

"Who cares! Its time for the dance!" Misaki said, grabbing on to Tsubasa's arm.

"Fine... lets go" Hotaru mumbled. Everyone left but Ruka and Natsume.

"Hey Natsume, since when did you call Sakura by her name and not "polka"?"

...

Sorry for da late update. I finished it but I need to wait for internet


End file.
